My Immortal
by White Rose Archer
Summary: Songfic Rated for swearing. One-shot. When the anniversary of Kikyou sealing Inuyasha to a tree rolls around, can a hanyou and priestess admit their feelings? InuxKik


[Woot! My first serious Inuyasha x Kikyou fic. Like most of my romance fics, it's a songfic.   
  
Warning: This fic implies the fact that Inuyasha and Kikyou are together. If you hate this pairing, go away FAST! ]  
  
My Immortal  
  
___________________________________________  
  
*I'm so tired of being here  
  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone*  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the tree where he had been sealed 51 years ago to this day. The hanyou insisted they stop at the village. Kagome had been a little bit pissed off but since when had that bothered him. Inuyasha didn't really care too much for Kagome, actually. An ally and maybe a friend, but Kagome was sure as hell not his lover. He could only think of one woman that he considered his lover. Kikyou, the priestess who sealed him to the tree he was standing under at that very moment. He sighed and whispered the name of the woman. Suddenly, his ears twitched and Inuyasha turned around, drawing the Tetsaiga. "Who's there?" Out of the trees came an brown eyed woman, Kikyou.   
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase*  
  
"K-Kikyou?"   
  
She smiled. "Inuyasha, you remembered as well?"   
  
He returned the warm smile. "How could I forget about anything that happened between us?"   
  
The once serious eyes became puzzled at this statement. "What are you implying Inuyasha? Are you saying that I am so unbearable, it's impossible for you to forget?"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No, it's not that at all. I was just saying that your so important to me, that I could never forget."   
  
Her small smile returned again. "In that case, the feeling is mutual. "   
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me*  
  
Inuyasha internally sighed. 'This could be my only chance to tell her... ' "Kikyou, I ... have to tell you something important, so listen to me. "   
  
"You're leaving me for my reincarnation? "   
  
This caught Inuyasha off balance. "What?! No, infact, hell no!"   
  
"Then what is it? Is it the exterminator? Or maybe the wind sorceress? Perhaps your prefrence has changed and you are in love with the monk? "  
  
Inuyasha's eyes closed as he shook his head. "No, it's isn't any of them. "   
  
Kikyou's expression darkened. "Is it Naraku then? "  
  
*You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me*  
  
  
  
"No, dammit. Just listen to me! " He took a deep breathe as he said the words his soul repeated night upon night and day upon day. "Kikyou, I love you. No one else, only you. " With this, he embraced the priestess, her scent filling his nose, making him dizzy. 'She'll probably pin me to a tree for another 50 years... it doesn't much matter. ' He was about to let go and apologize when a pair of arms snuck around him and held him in an embrace.   
  
"Inuyasha, I love you as well. I've been waiting for this day, the day I could hold you this close and it wouldn't be a trap or fantasy. "   
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase*  
  
He smiled. "I'll be here for eternity Kikyou. Eien ni, aishiteru. "   
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along*  
  
Two years later, a pair of gold eyes opened to see a priestess sleeping, clinging to his arm. "Kiiikyooou," Inuyasha drawled.   
  
A tired sound answered him. "Just a few more seconds, Inuyasha. "   
  
The hanyou smiled at her. "Amane and Chisaii will think you're dead. "   
  
Her amber eyes fluttered open. "Very well, I'm awake."   
  
And as a black haired girl and a white haired boy ran into the room, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel truly complete.   
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me*  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
[English to Japanese:   
  
Eien ni- forever, for eternity, infinity  
  
Aishiteru- I love you, I have feelings for you  
  
I enjoyed writing that... (though Tyler who I'm e-mailing this to is probably gonna rip my head off...)   
  
Love and Peace,   
  
Shinrigaku] 


End file.
